Early Works: The X Chronicles: Namekian Training
by Cityracer
Summary: We follow Raditz's son, Masuto as he trains on Namek
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is one of my first stories. My future stories will actually be planned out and hopefully read by a Beta.**

**Author: Well readers, I'm trying something new that I saw another author do, just a short little drabble at the top of the story, it is not part of the actual story.**

**Masuto: You should've done it sooner**

**Author: You never suggested it**

**Masuto: Your first story was before I was born**

**Author: Just say your line**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own anything except me and any other character he makes up**

**Author: One more thing, suggest a title for the story, then I'll pick whichever I like the best**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

***3 days ago***

After a conversation with a village chief of a village, Masuto went to find the source of the two high powers. They were a few of Frieza's grunts. They had powers of 1,000 each, whereas Masuto has a power of 1,100. The grunts tried to get Masuto's identity, but Masuto was too impatient to talk.

So, he charged the grunts with many punches and kicks. However, his impatience caused him to ignore his fighting technique. He only damaged them slightly. He was in the air, when one grunt hit him sideways, then the other hit him to the ground.

They both used full power Ki blasts to finish Masuto off. Their scouters said Masuto's power dropped down to zero. So, they assumed he was dead. However, he was only knocked out. 3 hours later, he awoke badly damaged.

He struggled to his feet, sweating and bleeding. He could barely get anywhere, before collapsing. He lay there nearly dead, would be soon. However, he didn't give up. With new found vigor, he used his inner Ki to take to the air.

After several hours of flight, he finally returned to his pod. He managed to get inside. Then, he looked for the nearest planet to his current location. A big green one came up on the screen. It was planet Namek. He immediately took off for the planet.

***Present time***

"Planet Namek approaching," came from his pod. "Great, another round of being tossed around," Masuto thought aloud. Then he noticed a button he's never pressed before, he decided to press it. "Shock adsorption initiated," came from the ship. "If only I'd known that earlier," he said to himself.

Then, the ship started to land. The impact was just outside a Namekian village. Almost immediately, the Namekians surrounded the crater. Masuto could barely move and couldn't talk. He managed to open the door before falling forward and going out again.

Sometime later, he woke up again. He slowly sat up. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around observing his surroundings. It was some kind of small house. He then noticed his armor and scouter were both off, he was covered in bandages and was wearing some kind of robe.

He got up and stumbled around, but eventually got his balance. Lying in a bed for a while will do that to you. He went outside to see where he is. What he discovered was a small village full of about 10 Namekians. One of the Nameks noticed Masuto.

The Namekian was obviously a young adult. He wore a white fighting GI with a dark blue belt. "Good, you're awake," said the Namekian, "My name is Norjin, welcome to Namek." "So, I've finally got here, how long was I out for?" Masuto asked. "About a week," replied Norjin, "So what brings a child like you way out here?"

"I started exploring the universe recently, when I ran into a hostile group of enemies," Masuto started, "I lost, badly." "Then you're lucky you even survived," Norjin replied, "so, what's your name?" "My name is Masuto," replied Masuto. Norjin then went to talk to the elder of the village. Masuto happened to hear the conversation.

"Norjin, what's on your mind?" asked the elder. "I'd like to have a spaceship built so I can see new things, do new stuff," stated Norjin. "You know as well as I do that without a valid reason, you can't even ask the grand elder about something like that," the village elder replied.

"I know, but I do the same thing every day, I need more out of life, isn't that a valid reason?" asked Norjin. "No, it's not," replied the elder. Norjin started, "one day, I will find a reason, and when that day comes, I will get more out of life." That was the end of their conversation.

Masuto got an idea, "if I had someone else fight with me against Frieza, then I will have a better chance of survival." He went back inside to find his scouter. It was in bad condition, but it still worked. He put it on and went to read Norjin's power. He noticed that his own power was now 1,750.

He managed to read Norjin's power of 3,600 before the scouter became dust. Masuto was amazed at Norjin's power. He then went up to Norjin to ask. "Hey, Norjin," Masuto started. "What is it?" asked Norjin. "I happened to hear your conversation with the old Namekian," Masuto continued.

"It's not polite to listen on others conversations," stated Norjin, "but continue." "Well, those enemies I was fighting are part of a bigger army ruled by an evil overlord called Frieza," Masuto finished. "So, you want me to help you fight Frieza's army," asked Norjin, "Yes," replied Masuto. "I'll do it, but the grand elder has to approve it first," stated Norjin.

Norjin then went up to the village elder and said, "I have a reason for a ship to be built…"

***4 hours later***

They arrived at the grand elder's house to get his permission for Norjin to leave the planet. They laid their idea in front of the Grand Elder. "You are allowed to, however, you must do something first," stated the Grand elder. "What is that?" asked Norjin. "You must train Masuto while the ship is in construction."

"I can't have him train me, I have to fight Frieza's army now" started Masuto, "I'll just come back when Norjin can come w…" "No," Interrupted Norjin, "You need training, you're too impatient." "One more thing," started the Grand Elder, "both of you come here." "What are you going to do?" asked Masuto. "I'm going to release your latent power," finished the Grand Elder.

**Author: Tune in next time for another chapter**

**Masuto: What about my training**

**Author: You can wait until next time**

**Masuto: You can't pick good endings**

**Author: You can't beat a couple of Frieza's grunts.**

**Masuto: *Glares at Author,* I'm done talking this chapter, see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masuto: The author is not here right now, see you next time.**

**Author: That's not true, I'm right here.**

**Masuto: I don't care, I'm too tired for another chapter.**

**Author: If you do, I'll buy you dinner.**

**Masuto: Fine you talked me into it. The author owns me and anyone else he makes up, but nothing else.**

"Latent Power?" asked Masuto, "what's that?" "Latent powers are the powers that you have, but can't use, because they're blocked," explained the Grand Elder. "So, you're going to make me stronger?" asked Masuto. "Exactly," replied the Grand Elder. Masuto was eager to have a power boost. Not because he desires to become more power, but because he wants to damage Frieza's army as much as possible.

He was however doubtful that this would really work. He did however, try to keep an open mind. The Grand Elder put his oversized hands on Masuto's and Norjin's heads. At the same time, he released their latent abilities. Masuto had slightly more latent power then Norjin (in %), but Norjin is still stronger.

"Wow!" Masuto shouted, "I feel at least ten times stronger!" He gave a battle/victory smile that would eventually become his own signature smile. "Norjin," started the Grand Elder, "Tell your village elder of my approval, then you will pick the design for your ship." Masuto and Norjin then went back to the village. What took about 4 hours before, this time took no longer than 5 minutes.

They told the Village Elder of the news. Norjin decided to have a ship just like Masuto's built for him. "So, Masuto are you ready for training?" Norjin asked. "Yes, but I can't train in this," Masuto answered. "Right, I'll be back," replied Norjin. When he came back, he gave Masuto a dark blue fighting Gi with a black belt. Masuto already had his own black shoes.

"Ok Masuto, before we start training, tell me any of your strengths and weaknesses," stated Norjin. "Well, during a full moon I can transform into a great ape, but I can't control it," Masuto started. "Ok, anything else?" asked Norjin. "Well, if my tail is pulled, I lose a lot of my power. I've trained it some, but I still need a lot of work," Masuto finished.

"Ok, we'll work on those tomorrow, but for now let's work on something else, but one more question. Do you know how to sense energies?" asked Norjin. "Sense what?" Masuto replied. "I see," stated Norjin, "I guess I better explain it to you. Everyone has a distinct energy signature, a power level." "I know about power levels, I had a scouter that could pick-up energies, but it got destroyed." Masuto stated.

"Good, then you have a basic understanding," Norjin replied, "anyway, sensing energies allows you to know sudden changes, and allows you to detect locations of enemies as well as allies" "That sounds awesome, I'd love to learn how to sense energies," replied Masuto. "Well then, I'm going to teach you that first," said Norjin.

"How do we train the ability of energy sensing?" Masuto questioned. "There are many ways to learn how," Norjin replied. "So, where do we start?" asked Masuto. "Well," Norjin started, "First, I hide and then after 10 minutes, you try and find me." Masuto looked at Norjin questioning his methods.

"So, we're going to play hide and seek?" Masuto asked. "Not quite," Norjin stated, "You see, the entire planet is our field." "The entire planet!" Masuto shouted in disbelief, "There's no way I can find you looking across the entire planet!" "I could find you," replied Norjin. "That's about as possible as time travel," stated Masuto.

"Just because you've never seen something, doesn't mean it's impossible," replied Norjin, "we can't say time travel is a myth without proof." "So, you've seen time travel?" Masuto asked sarcastically. "No," Norjin started, "but I don't say it's impossible. You seem too convinced there's no way you could find me. So, to prove it, you pick somewhere to hide and I'll find you."

"Sounds easy enough," said Masuto confidently. "Here, take this, it's a timer set to two hours and ten minutes," Norjin stated, "After the first ten minutes, make sure your hidden, because then I'm coming to find you. If two hours pass and I haven't found you, come back to the village. We will start now."

Masuto quickly took to the sky and began looking for a place to hide. "Now, I better pick somewhere that he'd never expect," Masuto said to himself. He kept searching and searching, looking for an excellent place to hide. He saw many rock enclosures, but all were too obvious. "With this terrain, I'll never find a good place."

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small island that was only in sight for an instant. It was almost completely hidden by other much larger islands. It was complete a small rock over hang. "This is a perfect place to hide, he'll never find me here," Masuto thought aloud. He looked at the timer to see how much time he had spent hiding. It had been about seven and a half minutes.

He just sat there not really thinking about anything. It was a warm, sunny day without a cloud in sight. A cool breeze blew across the landscape causing Masuto to drift asleep. He began to dream about what he thinks time travel would look like. He was back on earth in a racing vehicle that had some modifications on it.

He was in the driver seat and began to speed up. In the real world, he can't drive and isn't tall enough to see over the steering wheel. He just kept hitting the gas. A monitor next him displayed June 5, Age 449, about 300 years ago. As the car reached 172 miles per hour, lightning was coming from the sides of it. A blue portal opened just in front of the car. Suddenly the road became dirt, he was transported into the past.

He got out of the car and realized that he was dreaming. Deciding to play along, he took to the air. Eventually, he came to a city that he recognized, it was South City. However, it was much smaller then what he was used to. He landed to check it out. Before he could do anything else, swarms of beasts attacked the city led by a Namekian.

**Author: Another chapter bites the dust**

**Masuto: Now you got to buy be dinner**

**Author: Your way to impatient let's go, see you later fans **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hey fans, we're all setup for another chapter. Wait, Where's Masuto?**

**Camera Guy: He's in the break room**

**Author *goes to break room*: Stop eating all the donuts**

**Masuto: No way, these are delicious**

**Author: Typical Saiyan, everyone thinks that their weakness is their tail, when it's really food.**

**Masuto: It's not my fault these are delicious**

**Author: I may not be a Saiyan, but I bet that I can out eat you *charges after donuts***

"It's King Piccolo!" shouted the citizens in fear. Chaos quickly ensued. King Piccolo just sat there laughing as his minions burned the city to the ground. Masuto powered up as high as he could go in an attempt to save the city. Unfortunately, it was much lower than it was when he was still on earth. The dream is only allowing him to use a certain percentage of his total power.

"This is just great!" Masuto yelled loudly, "This dream is going to be a repeat of that battle against those grunts. Well, nothing I can do now, I better make the best of what I got." The minions of King Piccolo were marching further into the city like an organized army. Ravaging and destroying the city as they continued their relentless assault on the city.

Currently, they were attacking a small city just outside of South City called, Raize. The only passage between the two cities doesn't exist in 300 years. As of now, it is a large, twelve lane highway that cuts through a two thousand foot tall canyon. So, even the minions had to use this passage. This was good for Masuto, because instead of fighting all of them at once, he could narrow it down to a few hundred.

Again, Masuto gave his battle/victory smile when he saw the army approach quickly. The first wave of troops was all ground units. A dark green, fat one stepped up from the center of the group. "Hey kid, get out of the way," growled the minion, "you're going to die anyway, but if you move, you'll live longer."

"I'm not afraid of you," retorted Masuto. "Then you will die!" yelled the minion as the army charged upon Masuto. He took a battle stance, and began to power up. Attempting to avoid his mistake with Frieza's grunts, Masuto already devised a battle strategy in his mind. As soon as the army was in range, he put his plan into action.

He lunged into the air, then shot a Ki blast onto the ground, creating smoke. He used his super speed to appear in the middle of the force. Next, he used his energy field to send an energy pulse in all directions therefore throwing much of the army against the cliff sides. Now, he began to put his offensive to the test. As dozens of minions charged him, he stood his ground. He attacked without moving his feet. He threw a few of them to the side and hit others with an energy slice.

He charged up two energy balls in his palms and span sideways, still without moving his feet. Energy from the balls slipped between his fingers. First, he shot the one from his right hand, then he shot the one from his left hand. Both hit large clusters of enemies. Now, he left the location of his offensive and now charged the enemies.

This was a very risky move indeed, especially since he's still very impatient. At first, his technique was at the same level, but quickly, his technique started to become sloppy, his impatience was getting the best of him. He did manage to defeat the first wave, but he was breathing heavy from using so much KI. Suddenly, the last remaining of the first wave jumped from a pile of bodies and got a sneak attack on Masuto.

It managed to get its claws to create a deep scratch in Masuto's face and he actually felt it. On very few occasions, he has dreams where he experiences pain, this was one of those times. He quickly countered by blasting the creature to bits with a KI blast. However, due to his impatience, he used more KI then he should've. Now, he was drained of energy, he had to flee.

As he took to the air, many flying beasts noticed him. They also noticed Masuto was weakened. A swarm quickly formed behind Masuto. Luckily, he was faster than the swarm. However, they began blasting Masuto with a barrage of energy attacks. His high endurance allowed him to keep on flying without slowing down. Even so, taking so much damage caused him to fall out of the sky.

***Switch to First Person***

As I hit the ground, my vision became hazy, I wasn't bleeding or sweating. I've never bled in a dream before and it's impossible to sweat in a dream. I was however able to hear just fine. I was in an extreme amount of pain, but I have a very high tolerance like most Saiyans. I could however, hear everything just fine.

I could hear screams of people dying. Even though this was a dream, I was angered that I couldn't stop this attack. Suddenly, I saw what appeared to be the creatures being defeated. It wasn't my vision being hazed over that made me see this. No, it was really happening, I wasn't mistaken. Then what was plowing through the minions stopped just a few hundred feet away from me. It was two humans.

One was an old man, who appeared to be about sixty five years old. The other was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. The old man put a jar on the ground, at least that's what appeared to be. I heard the old the old man challenge Kind Piccolo. Of course, King Piccolo accepted the challenge. I lay there wondering what would happen. I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear it. I heard the charging of a beam. The old man began attack. He shouted, "Evil containment wave!"

I heard King Piccolo yell, he must have got caught in the blast. I managed to see the blast which contained King Piccolo go into the jar. The old man shouted, "Close it!" The younger man proceeded to close the jar. King Piccolo was trapped in an electric jar. However, the old man died from using the wave. Then my dream ended and I awoke.

**Author: Never challenge a half-Saiyan to an eating contest, you'll over eat**

**Masuto: You only ate 5**

**Author: How many did you eat**

**Masuto: How much did we start with**

**Author: 15,000**

**Masuto: I ate 14,995.**

**Author *rolls eyes*: See you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Alright fans, this time we have a guest on here, another fanfiction author, DarkFoxKit, no joke.**

**DarkFoxKit: Hey guys, hee, hee, hee, I brought over Masuto with me and I don't think he's too happy about it**

**Masuto: Why did you drag me in here? I was busy eating all the food in the break room**

**DarkFoxKit: Ah shut it you black hole demi-Saiyan, the Author wanted me to bring your lazy tail here so put it up with him**

**Masuto: Now I know why you brought a guest, to torture me**

**Author: That's not true**

**DarkFoxKit: Yeah, I just torture you for fun. The Author here wanted me to give him some advice on how to make you stronger... by torturing you. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. *smirks evilly***

**Masuto: You brought a crazy one here, how could you?**

**Author: Its good for you, you don't want to end up as naive as Goku**

**Masuto: Who's Goku?**

**Author: Umm, never mind**

**DarkFoxKit: So anyway, I hope you are all enjoying the stories of the Author. I know they're not as long as mine, but they've got potential**

**Masuto: I need to get out of here before this fox drives me up the wall**

**DarkFoxKit puts a leash on Masuto that he can't break: Oh no, you need to stay here and let the Author do the Disclaimer first... and suffer- I mean go through this chapter. Take it away Cityracer**

**Author: I only own Masuto and any other characters I make up, nothing else. **

Masuto started to awake from his dream. He was in a different location than when he fell asleep. "I wasn't here earlier," Masuto thought aloud. He noticed that he was back at the village. At first, he couldn't remember what happened, but quickly he remembered his dream. "That was one realistic dream," Masuto thought to himself. What he didn't know was that that island he fell asleep on had mystical properties. It causes dreams to become reality.

He looked at the timer Norjin gave him. It still had a few minutes left. Masuto knew what that meant, Norjin had found him. Norjin walked into the room, "So, you finally woke up," he started, "Now, we can return to training." Masuto's stomach then let out a loud growl. "I need to eat something first," Masuto stated. "That's right, I forgot that other races need food to survive," replied Norjin. "So, Namekians don't eat?" asked Masuto.

"We only need water to survive," answered Norjin. "Then, I'll go get myself some food," Masuto said as he left the village. "Now, what kind of wildlife is on this planet?" Masuto wondered aloud. He decided to fly low so he could spot anything that can be food. "Well," he said to himself, "a lot of frogs, but not really anything good to eat." He was so busy looking for something besides frogs, that he wasn't paying attention where he was flying.

WHACK! Masuto slammed into a rock. The shock temporarily stunned him and he fell into the water. The cold water suddenly snapped him out of it. He flew out of the water and continued his search. Now, he was wet and hungry. Suddenly, he saw a huge fish jump out of the water.

"Alright, now that's what I call food!" Masuto shouted happily. With one punch, he easily killed the fish. He grabbed the fish by the tail and landed to start a fire. The only problem was only a few trees were around and he decided to leave them alone. "How am I going to cook this?" Masuto wondered aloud. Then an idea came to him. He found a few large boulders and used Ki slices to carefully cut the stone.

He made a stone stick to put in the fish and two others to support it. He also made a bowl out of the stone. He tossed some grass into the bowl and used a small Ki blast to light the flame. Every time the grass was burned up, he tossed in some more to keep the fire going. "Good, it's done, I'm starving," Masuto thought to himself. He quickly dived into the fish. After about 5 minutes, he finished. All that was left was the head and tail.

"That was way better than any fish I've ate on earth before," Masuto thought aloud, "Well I guess I better go train now." He took to the air and headed back to the village. When he arrived, he saw Norjin talking to another Namekian not from the village. The Namekian then left the village. Masuto landed to see what was going on. "Your back, good," Norjin started, "We've just got a message from the Grand Elder. You're going to be sent to a very dangerous place for training." What about you?" Masuto asked.

"Namekians only during a certain point in their training, its ancient code," Norjin answered, "You're allowed, because you're not from this planet." "Where is this training at?" asked Masuto. "The moon," replied Norjin. "So then, I assume that there's a space ship just for this training," Masuto stated. "Yes there is, it's at the Grand Elder's place. You better head out there, so you can begin the training.

Masuto quickly took to the air and headed for the Grand Elder's place. Five minutes later, he arrived, ready for training. He was greeted by a Namekian just outside of the house. "Welcome," The Namekian stated, "My name is Nail, follow me." They walked down some stairs to a landing. Nail hit a button that caused a door to open. The door was rock on the outside, metal on the inside. A ship was behind a door.

"This is how it will, work," Nail started, "As soon as you get off the ship, it will come back to the planet. After 3 months, the ship will head back to the same location, be there or it will leave without you. Be very careful, I went there and barely survived. It has creatures even stronger than I am and I can tell you that I'm the strongest on the planet." Masuto got in the ship and headed for the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author: Looks like Masuto is in for a challenge**

**Masuto: It will be a fun adventure**

**Author: Just make sure you don't get cocky; it could cost you your life**

**Masuto: I'll keep that in mind**

**Author: Well, have fun and stay alive**

**Masuto: I'll try my best**

**Author: I only own Masuto and anything else that I make up, nothing else**

As the ship took off, Masuto began to explore it. There were many rooms to the ship, including a training room. Being the Half-Saiyan hybrid that he is, that was the first thing he tried. It was a hexagonal shape with a small room in the corner. The colors were bland. It had a bright purple floor and ceiling both with square panels. The walls were dull yellow with large pentagonal tiles. Masuto didn't see how this would work as a very good place to train. He walked over to the small room in the corner. The room lacked a door. Inside was a large computer with an enormous screen. He just walked up to it and turned it on. Then a scan went over Masuto. A very robotic voice said, "Power Scanning complete, training level eight is recommended." Masuto didn't listen and put it on Maximum. "Level fifty engaged; please step into the training room," came from the computer Masuto did just that, expecting it to be easy.

A roof tile opened, a laser came out, and shot at Masuto. He was barely able to dodge it. Then a wall tile came off and slammed into an un-expecting Masuto before going back into place. Masuto was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. "Ouch!" Masuto yelled, "Maybe I should lower the level some." Before he could act, the training intensified. The panels opened and many lasers began to blast Masuto. Wall panels also began to join in on the fun. He had no chance of dodging. He made his way over to the control panel, but a wall panel caught him by surprise and threw him to the other side of the room. He was moderately damaged now, but if he didn't make it to the computer soon, he'd not be able to move. Suddenly, many wall panels came at hit at once and several lasers were pointed directly at him. Expecting to take major damage, he put himself into a defensive position and closed his eyes waiting to be pummeled.

He stood there for a few seconds, waiting. However, he wasn't hit. Not by a laser, nor a wall panel. He opened his eyes and was quite surprised. The lasers weren't charging and the wall panels were just hanging in midair. Then, the lasers went back into the ceiling and floors and the panels closed. The wall tiles also went back into the wall. "What's going on?" Masuto asked himself. "Training sequence cancelled," stated the computer, "We have arrived on the Namek moon Plargos. No civilizations exist. Only creatures that rely on instinct inhabit this moon." "That was close," Masuto thought aloud, "I thought that I was going to get badly damaged." He went to the main part of the ship and got ready to exit. The ship did have some supplies that Masuto took advantage of. He grabbed a bedroll, some extra fighting GIs in a bag (that he brought), and a tent. He stepped out of the ship and it immediately closed up and left.

He observed his surroundings and discovered a dense rainforest. It was a very humid location. Many noises of birds and flowing water gave the place a tranquil feeling. Masuto needed a place to set up camp. He flew into the air and began to look around for a suitable place. He came to a large tree much bigger than those around it. "That'll do great," Masuto said to himself. He flew to the tree and searched the branches. He came to a wide, flat one about midway up the tree. He put his stuff down and was about to set up camp, when something jumped on him. "Get off of me!" he yelled. He grabbed the attacker and threw it on the tree branch. It was an alien squirrel. "I can't believe that I thought a little thing like you were an attacker," Masuto said to the squirrel. He was surprised when a KI blast came from its mouth. It hit him directly in the face. It didn't hurt him, but he now had black stuff on his face.

He grabbed the creature, jumped to the top, and put it on the highest branch. He then went to the branch he was on before to set up his tent. He had many unsuccessful tries, but after two and a half hours, he got it set up. He unrolled the bedroll and put the bag in the tent as well. It was now sunset and Masuto had to get something to eat. He jumped to the forest floor and looked for something good to eat. He came to three beasts and expected an easy meal. They had greyish-brown fur, mid length, bushy tails, long snouts and black eyes. He came at them with a kick. However, they dodged the incoming attack and one bit Masuto's arm. Masuto was starting to get annoyed. First, he entered the training room of death, then he was attacked by a tiny squirrel and now a couple of fury things. He was tired and hungry. This caused his Saiyan Pride to start to take over. "I will not be defeated by a few alien dog things!" He shouted as he powered up to his Maximum.

He kicked one into a tree, shot another with a KI blast, and finished the other with a chop. He took the dead beasts back to his camp to eat. Instead of making a fire, he used his KI to heat up his meal. He grabbed one and began to chomp away at it. After only six minutes, all three were just bone. He decided to rest for a minute and got on his bedroll. He began to reflect on his earlier actions. He knew it was wrong to act that way, but he couldn't help himself. After just a few minutes, he fell asleep.

**Author: I was going to upload another story, but things changed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author: If that last chapter sounds weird, sorry I made it from 10:30 to 11:45 PM**

**Masuto: That's crazy; at least you didn't make me look stupid**

**Author: Well, I still try to make it decent**

**Masuto: Just don't try that again, you could mess up**

**Author: Don't worry, I am usually of the computer by then**

**Masuto: Its Disclaimer time; the author owns me and anything else he makes up, that's it**

When Masuto awoke, it was five thirty in the morning. He sat up yawning. "My first full day here," Masuto started, "I only have ninety one more to go." He got up and began to devise a training schedule. He flew to the forest floor to begin making his daily routine. "Now," Masuto thought aloud, "what shall I do first?" He remembered the words of Nail about insanely strong creatures that populate the moon. Unable to sense energies, he wandered aimlessly searching for something that looked strong. Eventually, he came upon creature that looked similar to an ape. He had no idea if the creature was powerful or not, but he was going to find out. First, he tried mocking it, the ape just ignored him. Next, he tried poking it, but that still didn't work. Not wanting to give up, he splashed some water on it. That did the trick, he pissed it off enough. The angry creature charged at Masuto. Masuto didn't expect it to be so fast and was barely able to dodge.

He powered up ready for a fight. The beast attacked with all it had and Masuto couldn't keep up. It whacked him into a tree. Masuto shot a KI blast in an attempt to beat the creature, but it failed. The creature pummeled him into the ground. Masuto then got an idea; he took to the air to see if the ape could fly. It could not. He expected to be safe, but the beast jumped after him. It couldn't quite get him, but it managed to grab onto Masuto's tail. Masuto's energy was depleted and the ape slammed him into the ground. The ape thought that it had won and left the area. Masuto's energy quickly came back. He now knew to avoid that species at all times. He went to find something else to do. He searched the area and found a massive rock. "This should help me with my training," he said to himself. However, with his recent major increase in power, it was nothing to him. Rocks would no longer help him in his training. So, he decided to keep exploring this moon.

After sometime, he came across a cave. He produced an energy ball in his hand so that he could see. It wasn't just a single cave, but a whole network of caverns. He was attacked by some cave creatures, but they had to flee due to the light that was being produced. Then an idea struck him, if he was going to learn how to sense energies, fighting in these caverns without any light could help him with the basics. First though, he'd have to memorize the cave paths. He began to wander, trying to create a map in his head. The dank cave began to give him an eerie feeling, like he shouldn't be there. Knowing that he could get lost, he walked slowly making marks every so often so he wouldn't get lost later. Several hours had passed; Masuto had only explored a small part, when he realized that it was getting late. "I guess I better head back to camp," he thought aloud. As he headed to the way he came in, the cave dwellers watched from a distance.

These creatures had never seen so much light before. Unlike Namek, this moon has a day and night cycle. Only during the darkness do these creatures come out for hunting. So, such a bright light is new to them. Eventually, Masuto found the exit to the cave. It was already night out. He no longer needed his KI to produce light, so he let it dissipate. From all that exploring of foot, he almost forgot that he could fly. Masuto took off and flew towards his camp. When he got to his camp, he knew that he had a big day. For the first time, he'd have to use senses other than his eyes to see. Like usual, he was in a deep sleep in just a few minutes. At first light the next morning, he was awake. "Another new day, I hope I'm ready for training," he thought aloud. He flew to the cave and entered without any light. Slowly, he walked into the cavern network. Just as the light from outside dissipated, he was attacked.

Being as impatient as he is, he didn't take the time to think and focus on what he could hear. He wildly kicked and punched at everything. While he got a few wild shots, he was mostly ineffective at fending off his attackers. He couldn't hold them off any longer; he produced a KI ball and lit up the cave. Immediately, the creatures fled. He recovered, then began to fight some more. The next three months seemed to go by very quickly. He not only trained in the dark caverns, but he also trained his tail as well as his ape transformation. Even though a moon can't possibly have its own moon, Masuto was able to train it (I would describe how, but it's too difficult). His impatience did cause his training to not be as effective, but now he has mastered his tail, and is closer to mastering his ape transformation. The training in the dark caves didn't give him the ability to sense energies, but it sharpened his senses.

His hearing was improved the most, but his sense of smell and feeling increased as well. Today was his last of training and he wanted to try something different. He went into the caves, but deeper than he had ever been. He no longer needs light in the places he's been, but in the places he hasn't, he still needed a light source. As he wandered in this area, it lacked wildlife the other areas were plentiful of. As he got to the end, he found a large open area that light from the outside was penetrating the darkness. Then before Masuto could take another step, he was crushed by a giant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Masuto: You know Cityracer, you don't own me, that's slavery and it has been abolished**

**Author: *Shows contract* I own your contract, so I own you**

**Masuto: I can rebel if I don't get my freedom**

**Author: It's not like I put you in a cage or locked you in my basement**

**Masuto: True and you make delicious doughnuts**

**Author: That's right, I do make them fresh daily *Says Mentally, They're store bought***

**Masuto: Ok, I guess I'll let it go, for now**

**Author: I only own Masuto and everyone else I make up**

A light started to illuminate underneath the giants foot. Then, the giant was thrown into the cavern wall. "Watch where your going," Masuto stated firmly. The creature got up and did not seem happy. It was tall and ugly. It had pale green skin that sagged at its knees. It had one eye that was yellow. It wore animal skin clothes. It carried a poorly shaped club and was fat. "U makes ouch, me ouch u back," replied the giant. Masuto's impatience hadn't changed. He attacked the creature with a dual energy beam. It had little effect. The cyloptic giant attempted to punch Masuto, however, it was way too slow and Masuto easily dodged the attack by taking to the air. He powered up a KI ball, but before firing, the creature hit him to the ground. The energy ball went wildly and hit the cave roof. It was a very thin layer, for the ball destroyed it. It was very cloudy and a light rain began to fall, a perfect backdrop was forming.

Masuto barely rose to his feet. He'd never taken such a blow before, not from anyone. He was getting desperate, which made his style even sloppier. He attacked directly trying to use speed as his weapon. He kicked and punched many times, but his attacks were nothing to the brute. It slammed Masuto into the ground. Once again, Masuto struggled to get up. It began to rain more heavily. "This thing must have some sort of weakness," Masuto said to himself. He then remembered his cave training. At first, it seemed like it wasn't going to work. He wasted countless hours trying to figure it out. Then, just before he was going to give up, he tried one more thing. He decided to take a mental approach to his problem. Shortly after, he came up with a solution and it worked. He decided if it worked then, why won't it work now. He closed his eyes and began to think it out. He was put into a dreamlike state.

In his mind, he began to examine the creature looking for some sort of weakness. The brute found this as a perfect time to attack. However, due to Masuto's cave training, he was able to see the attack coming and dodge it. Masuto could not find a weakness. Then, it hit him; he knew exactly what he needed to do. His eyes opened suddenly. He put his left arm behind his back and charged up two KI balls, one in each hand. He threw the one in his right hand at the Cyclops. The creature easily whacked it into nothing. Masuto used his full speed and got up to the giants face. He tossed the one in his left hand directly into its eye. The creature roared in pain, then fell over. Masuto gave the same battle/victory smile he gave on Namek. It was now officially his signature smile. He turned around and was about to take off when the giant grabbed his leg. It threw him into the air and sent a KI blast that could kill Masuto, his way.

Masuto was had no chance to dodge the blast. He attempted to dodge it anyway. He dodged the majority of the blast, but he still took a major blow. Masuto needed to attack hard and soon, he wasn't going to last very much longer. He was thinking of an attack to use, when he remembered one his father taught him. It was called Saturday Crush. He shouted, "Saturday," as he began to power up a pink sphere in one hand. He focused his spiritual KI. He made sure that he used enough energy to defeat the Cyclops or at least disorient it. "Crush!" he finished. The blast went directly into the giant's eye. The blast exploded and caused blood to begin dripping from the cyclops' eye, it could no longer see.

Masuto was damaged and if he didn't get back to Namek that day, he would die. He knew exactly how he'd get back. He focused the last of his energy, lowering his defense and attack to increase his speed. Like a rocket, he began to shoot straight up. At the same time, the Cyclops was throwing rocks in an attempt to kill Masuto, but they all missed. Masuto's speed grew and grew. He was approaching the edge of the atmosphere. He took as big of a breath as he could. He raced out of the atmosphere and back towards Namek. He just got faster and faster. He needed to breathe, but there was no air to breathe in. His lungs couldn't stand it, he needed air. He entered the atmosphere of Namek and now could breathe easy once again. His impact was just outside of the Grand Elder's place. He looked up to see Nail, who was surprised by what just happened. Nail picked him up and flew to Norjin's village.

When they got there, a Namekian that Masuto saw in the village before came up to him and began healing him. Masuto's wounds disappeared, in a matter of seconds, he was fully healed. Masuto stood up. "How did you get back here?" Nail asked. Masuto told him of what had happened when he was in the caves. The pod built for Norjin had been finished. So, they got in their pods and and using a internal contacting system built into each of their pods with a long and short wave communication, they found a planet Frieza's forces were sent to conquer, so they headed to it to stop them. Masuto's training was now complete.


End file.
